Darkness Fading
by Emerald-Sea333
Summary: Lily Evans has lived for her entire life with James Potter around every corner, ready to irritate her to no end. Will she be able to see that he actually is changing? Or will the darkness clouding her eyes erase any possibility?
1. The Freezing of Hell

Disclaimer:

Sadly I do not own Harry Potter; instead I shall wallow in self pity and write lowly fan fics in a pathetic attempt to reconstruct my fantasy.

Chapter One

The Freezing of Hell

James Potter and Sirius Black stood in the middle of a crowded platform, with two trolleys and a large broomstick case, waiting patiently for the rush of people to abate so they could step onto the magical nine and ¾ platform. Muggles with small rolling suitcases and harassed looks on their faces passed quickly by, not sparing a glance at the two teenage boys smirking at them. Just as they were about to step onto the platform when the crowd thinned, a loud obnoxious voice startled them.

"Euch, look, it's two of i your /i kind Lily," spat a frizzy haired teenage girl, accompanied by none other than Lily Evans, James' long time crush and one of the most successful girls at Hogwarts.

"Brilliant Petunia, I swear you get smarter every day," replied the red head, rolling her eyes.

James and Sirius glanced at each other, "Excuse me," objected Sirius, "But we do have names."

"Like I'd care to know them," scoffed Petunia snobbishly, turning her nose up at them.

"Look, I'd appreciate a little respect here considering I could turn you into any foul horrible thing you desire in the blink of an eye," threatened James.

"What?" she snapped at him, though a little more wary than before.

"That's right, so shut up and leave us be," said Sirius, glaring at her.

"Lily, not only are your people disgusting, they're also rude," remarked Petunia, eyeing the two marauders.

"Only some of us are," snapped Lily, "And you just met two of them." She turned on her heel and pushed her trolley through the wall, making James and Sirius step aside.

James and Sirius gaped at her, "And she calls us rude!"

Petunia sighed huffily and walked away, turning her back on the magical world until the summer, where she'd be forced to admit it existed yet again.

James shook his head and walked through the wall, with Sirius right behind him. He smiled contently, directly before him was the magnificent crimson Hogwarts Express. Hundreds of students and their families were packed onto the small platform, and the din in the crowded area was deafening. "Blimey," wondered Sirius, "You'd think we were leaving forever the way some of them are acting," he gestured towards a group of tearful mothers with hankies.

James chuckled, "That was my mum seven years ago."

Sirius made a face, "My mum would do that about as soon as she would marry Dumbledore. Now can we go find a compartment? I'd rather not go through the tedious process of bullying someone out of one today."

"Okay, but I'm not going to ride the whole way there with you guys," mentioned James hesitantly, as though he expected Sirius to blow up at any moment.

"What?" asked Sirius, rounding on him.

"Er, I'll explain later, let's go, I think I smell Snivelly," said James, leading the way to the train. Sirius shrugged and followed him, whatever James was doing probably involved a prank and Sirius was more or less invited along.

Twenty minutes later and the two marauders were settled in a compartment at the very back of the train, with their trunks tucked away in the luggage compartments and seats saved for Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

"So what were you going to tell me Prongsie?" asked Sirius, comfortably reclining in his seat.

"Oh, that, well um . . ."

At that precise moment the door slid open and Remus Lupin strolled in, levitating his trunk in front of him. He magicked it up into the rack and then sat down, grinning at his two best friends.

"Hi Moony," said Sirius, "good summer?"

"You were with me for most of it Padfoot," reminded Remus, "But yes, it was rather fun."

"That's good, now James has to tell us something. Go on Prongs," instructed Sirius, fixing his gaze on James.

"Oh well, um, I got a letter this summer," mumbled James, avoiding Sirius' gaze and instead looking at Remus.

"Well that's shocking," said Sirius sarcastically.

"And it said – well it said," James glanced at Sirius, "Er, this was in it," he thrust something at Remus.

Remus took it and looked at it, and the grin on his face slowly disappeared. He held it up for Sirius to see. Sirius grabbed it and held it close to his face, as though he couldn't believe his eyes. Then he turned and looked back at James, a deadly look in his eyes.

"Head Boy?" he asked icily.

"Erm, yes," uttered James, wincing.

"How could you?"

"Look Sirius, I didn't ask for this, trust me, I'm not looking forward to it," insisted James hastily.

"I can't believe you," he said disappointedly.

"Remus?" asked James, pleading with him to respond.

"Congratulations," grinned Remus, pulling his thoughts together and smiling, "That's great, I'm glad to see that Dumbledore finally thinks you're ready to handle responsibility. Good job."

James smiled slightly, "Thanks, I didn't expect it. I thought for sure it was going to be you."

"I don't think anybody ever would have thought you would be Head Boy," interjected Sirius, "And I don't think anybody'll think you deserve it."

"I don't deserve it," admitted James, relaxing a bit now that he had gotten the news across, "but Dumbledore obviously had a reason or he wouldn't have made me the – the Head Boy."

"I think Dumbledore just went insane," scoffed Sirius, "and I'm going to make sure he knows it too."

"C'mon Padfoot, It'll be great. If any prefect tries to give you a detention, I'll dock him fifty points!" laughed James happily.

"It ruined the entire year," protested Sirius stubbornly.

"Not necessarily," shrugged Remus, "think of all the stuff you'll be able to get away with. Whole new windows of opportunities just opened, think about it that way."

"Oh," said Sirius, thinking that over, "but he'll have to do all the stupid Head's duties and enforce school rules, how are we supposed to prank and have fun?"

"He'd make time," said Remus softly, "Is this really worth losing your best friend over?"

"Yes!" glowered Sirius, "but I'll be nice and give it a chance."

"Thanks mate," sighed James, "now I have to go."

"Why?" demanded Sirius angrily.

"Head's carriage, I get to give out the rules to the prefects and discuss some things with the Head Girl."

"Who's the Head Girl?" asked Sirius, shooting daggers at him.

"Dunno," replied James, standing up. Remus stood up too.

"Where are you going?" exclaimed Sirius.

"I'm a prefect Sirius, I get to go to that exact same meeting and listen to James tell me what to do," explained Remus, grinning slightly at Sirius' face.

"Oh, and what am I supposed to do?"

"Talk to yourself, the wall, or Peter," suggested Remus, gesturing at a mousy boy trying to open the door.

James strode over and forced it open, sending poor Peter flying inside the compartment and next to Sirius.

"Fine," pouted Sirius, crossing his arms and looking the other way.

Remus and James snickered slightly and exited the compartment, sliding the door shut behind them. They could see Peter trying to talk to an adamant Sirius, and that only made them chuckle more.

"So, James," began Remus as they strolled down the corridors of the train, "do you have any idea how to be a Head Boy?"

"Well, no," sighed James dejectedly, "I have no idea what Dumbledore was on when he decided who was going to be the Head Boy. I have never obeyed a rule nor will I ever want to. How on earth am I supposed to _enforce _them?"

"That's your problem," said Remus, "but here's my advice. Do whatever the Head Girl asks you to and be as quiet as possible. Listen to your instincts and morals, and when the time calls for it imitate McGonagall. Trust me, that's all there is to it."

"I'm horrible at impressions," groaned James, turning white.

"You seem to imitate Snape making an idiot of himself all the time fairly well. Try being McGonagall, yelling at Sirius for doing something disruptive," prompted Remus.

"Okay," hesitated James, "here goes." He cleared his throat and started speaking in a really high-pitched voice, "Mr. Black! That is unacceptable! How i dare /i you try to curse someone in my class." He had made his lips seem really thin and his eyes were bugging out of his head.

Frank Longbottom, a seventh year Ravenclaw, happened to be walking down the corridor at that exact moment, "Er, Potter? What are you doing?" he asked confusedly. James, keeping his McGonagall face on, turned to look at him.

"I'm Minerva!" said James, in falsetto, "isn't it great?"

Frank rolled his eyes and walked away, trying to put as much distance in between him and James as physically possible.

"No, you're Head Boy," said Remus, smiling, "here's the Head's compartment. Good luck, and don't make an idiot of yourself." He held the door open for James, who stumbled inside and fell on the seat, and then followed him inside.

Lily Evans was sitting in the compartment, staring out the window. Her long soft red hair was falling around her head, and she was still wearing her dark jeans and a long sleeved dark green v-neck shirt. At the sound of the door closing she turned her head and immediately stood up. "What are you doing here?" she demanded, her eyes flitting from the door to the grinning idiot standing in front of her.

"I belong here," he declared, warming to the idea.

"No you don't, and you never will," replied Lily scathingly. "Now honestly, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to do what it said to do in my letter," snickered James, enjoying tantalizing her.

"Your letter!" Exclaimed Lily, "Don't tell me you're the . . ."

James pulled out his Head Boy badge, "Sorry to bust your bubble sweetheart," he said cheerfully.

Lily sat down with a bewildered look on her face, and then she said faintly, "I believe Hell just froze over."

"No, I think Dumbledore was just on something when he chose Head Boy and Girl," corrected James, grinning cheekily.

"Oh thanks Potter," snapped Lily, her eyes flashing angrily.

"No no no, I didn't mean it like that," protested James quickly, "I mean that he was on something when he chose me to be, I mean when he chose the Head, I mean . . . oh never mind." He sat down opposite Lily and sighed.

"Just shut up, you're only making things worse for yourself," she snapped at him.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

The door slid open and a few prefects strolled in, took in their surroundings, and sat down. Everyone was silent, and it was very awkward in the small compartment.

A few minutes later and everyone else had arrived, all of them sat squished together, and most of them were praying for the meeting to end so they could leave the cramped quarters and return to their happy friends.

Lily stood up and glared at James, who took that as a signal to follow her lead. She turned to face the prefects, and began speaking. "Hello everyone, I'm Lily Evans from Gryffindor, your Head Girl."

"And I'm James Potter, also Gryffindor, your Head Boy," continued James, smiling warmly at everyone else.

"Now this year should be quite similar to the last if you were a prefect, and if you're new the system is generally quite easy to get used to. Your duties are to be leaders in your house and to enforce the rules of Hogwarts onto the rest of the student body. You will know all the passwords to the houses, be expected to patrol the corridors in regular shifts, and help oversee that no one is doing any rule breaking. If you see any inappropriate behavior," she looked directly at James, "you will be expected to stop it. Now, on the rest of the train ride we ask that you occasionally walk the corridors, simply making sure that no one is doing anything seriously out of line. Once we reach the station, please assist the first years in disembarking the train and then proceed up to the castle. After the feast you will be expected to lead the new students from your house to your common room and show them to their dorms. For the first few weeks of school we ask that you guide the first years in finding their way to classes, meals, etc. We'll have our first prefect's meeting next week, and we will pass out patrolling schedules to you then."

She looped a silky strand of fiery hair behind her ear, "Do you have anything to add?" she shot at James.

"Erm, no you pretty much covered it," he replied casually, leaning against the window.

"Oh, one more thing. During patrolling you will be partnered with someone else. They will be your partner for the rest of the year, and we expect you to get along. If you have a serious problem with your partner, come speak to us and we'll see what we can do. Are there any questions?" She asked briskly, sweeping the room with her emerald eyes.

Most of the people in the compartment seemed to understand every word she said, unlike James who had no idea what he was supposed to do. Then someone spoke.

"Yes," announced a slimy voice from the corner. A greasy haired teen with an abnormally large hooked nose peered out at everyone contemptuously, "I refuse to be partnered with anyone . . . unworthy," his eyes lingered on Lily, "or any marauder so to speak."

"Oh no need to worry," assured James lightly, "I wouldn't dare pair you with anyone who practices personal hygiene, it'd be unhealthy for them. You'll have someone as equally greasy for you for a partner, and probably from your own house too."

A few of the prefects snickered, looking at Snape blush slightly. "Real witty Potter," he spat at James, who stared right back at him. Finally Snape looked away, "Fine," he snarled angrily.

"Anyone else?" Asked Lily kindly, "alright you may all leave."

The prefects all rushed towards the door and crammed out of it, anxious to leave the crowded compartment. Remus was last to leave, but he had one more thing to say, "Don't be too hard on him Lily, I know he screwed up but this is his first time, he's not like you."

She nodded at him and he left, sliding the door shut behind him. Then she turned and glared at James, who looked at his knees. For some reason he felt like his mother was about to scold him for not picking up his room or something, and it was scary.

"What was that?" she demanded as he winced.

"What was what?" he asked quickly, avoiding the question.

"You acting like a third year, that's what! Snape was i baiting /i you! He wanted you to screw up so it would prove you're not fit to be Head, and you played right along with him. Trust me, you earned i no /i respect today," her voice resonated in James' head.

"Oh, would you have stood for that crap?" asked James, getting angry now. "He was insulting everyone in here that wasn't a pureblood, and in case you didn't notice, you're not!"

"So? I've dealt with that my whole life, it doesn't bother me! What bothered me was your reaction to his stupid attempts to pick a fight, it was immature and - "

"My reaction? I told him to – "

"You insulted him, his house, and showed that you've stooped to his level when you did that. Sure you got a few laughs, but was it worth it?" she stood up and grabbed a bag on the seat, "you haven't changed Potter, and I don't think you ever will."

Then she left the compartment in a swirl of fiery hair. James sat in complete silence, pondering her words. What did she mean that he stooped to Snape's level? He didn't do dark magic or not wash his hair . . ."

After a few minutes James stood up and exited the room, walking back to his compartment with Peter, Sirius, and Remus. On the way he got brief glimpses into the other compartments; timid first years banding together in an attempt to be brave, small little Hufflepuff fourth years, who flashed him quick smiles as he passed; sixth year Slytherins, looking remarkably like slimy thugs, and of course the seventh year Gryffindor girls, with Lily and her friends chatting happily about this or that. He sighed, Lily would always hate him, it was the way the universe worked and unless everything stopped orbit, she'd never like him as even a friend.

Finally he reached his friends' compartment, and with a sigh of relief he entered the interesting scene. Sirius was talking loudly and exuberantly to Peter, who looked frightened and kept glancing at Remus as if pleading with him to save him. Remus was just reading, but would occasionally furrow his brow and obviously commit some complex and difficult spell to memory. James stood there and laughed, each of his friends was so different and hilarious it was hard to choose which was best.

"Hello James," greeted Remus, temporarily looking up from his book, "long time no see."

"Ha, funny," answered James sarcastically as he plopped himself down beside Remus.

"What'd she say?" Asked Remus, still reading from the book.

"I'm immature, I've stooped to Snape's level, and I haven't changed and never will," replied James dully, playing with the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

"Oh," said Remus, then he shrugged, "could have been worse."

"Wait, what?" Asked Sirius, tuning in to their conversation.

"Lily Evans is Head Girl, James screwed up, she yelled at him for it," answered Remus in a monotone, "not that big of an event in the universe."

"Oh," said Sirius, "doesn't she do that a lot?"

"Yeah," answered Remus, rolling his eyes.

"I cannot do anything right when I'm around her. Either she just doesn't think I did it right or I really didn't do it right," sighed James.

"Such is the hardship of life Prongs," reminded Sirius, "She'll never like you, it doesn't matter that she's the hottest girl in our year. Or that you're one of the most popular guys. She doesn't like you and never will."

"Thanks Padfoot," uttered James, staring vacantly out the window.

"Can we be done with the pity party? I want to play Exploding Snap," announced Sirius, holding up a deck of cards.

"Sirius is it within your abilities to feel empathy?" asked James, staring incredulously at him.

Sirius stared right back, as if in deep and serious thought. He stroked his chin and squinted his eyes, obviously pulling some complex thought from the depths of his brain. At last he opened his mouth and spoke to James, honestly and truthfully, "Not quite sure what the bloody hell empathy is mate."

center /center 

"My God is it physically possible for Potter to get any more immature than he already was?" Asked a furious Lily as she banged into her friends compartment.

"What do you mean?" Asked Marlene McKinnon, better known as Marly, "You shouldn't have even seen him yet."

"Seen him yet? Seen him _yet? _You have no idea . . ." growled Lily, throwing herself into a seat.

"Is he a prefect?" asked Alice, raising an eyebrow at Lily.

"No, worse," retorted Lily.

"He's Head Boy?" asked Marly, smiling slightly.

"Yes!" cried Lily, "Isn't that awful?"

"No," scoffed Marly bluntly, "he's not horrible, he's a pretty cool guy."

"But he takes some special interest in tormenting me, all the time, and has since first year! He is such an ass, honestly, I'm not going to be able to deal with this."

"Lily, he's not that bad. In all honesty he's a pretty cute, sweet, funny guy. What's so bad about that?" questioned Alice, refusing to think pessimistically.

"He publicly humiliates people just to amuse himself! He's conceited and has gone out with about every girl in the school, he's disgusting," refused Lily solidly.

"Lily, he's a good person," responded Marly, "I really don't see what's so horrid about him."

"Please, you have not dealt with what I have dealt with. I don't appreciate arrogant berks who think quidditch is the answer to all problems!"

"Ugg!" groaned Marly, banging her head against the compartment window.

The rest of the train ride passed in a similar manner, with Marly and Alice trying to convince Lily that James wasn't that bad and Lily stubbornly refusing to cooperate. Finally, after a long while, the train began to slow down. At once the three girls changed into their robes and checked to make sure their wands were inside their pockets, then Lily went off to help the first years find Hagrid.

Outside of the train it was windy and cold and all of the girls wished they had remembered to put on their cloaks before they left. ("You'd think after seven years of the same weather we would have remembered.") They gratefully got into one of the horseless carriages, and sat in silence. "Oh look, there it is!" squealed Alice after a few moments, pointing at the gigantic Hogwarts castle, with all of its windows lit up and a welcoming air about it.

Lily was breathless, sure she had seen the sight many times before, but there was something about feeling like she was home at last that took her breath away every time. She sighed happily; Hogwarts was her favorite place in the world.

Fifteen minutes later and Lily and her friends walked through the big oak doors and into the entrance hall. The doors to the Great Hall were on her left, and she walked in, grinning excitedly. The four House Tables were directly in front of her, and she walked towards the Gryffindor one with her friends. They sat in the middle of their table, and waited for everyone else to become seated. Finally, when all was quiet, Professor McGonagall led the first years in.

They were like most first years, quiet and intimidated by everything around them. Some were eagerly anticipating what was next while most looked like they could fall over at any given moment. They lined up, nudging each other in a reassuring manner, until finally McGonagall carried in the hat and three-legged stool.

Lily smiled in a responsible sort of way at the looks on their faces when the hat opened its mouth and began to sing. It sang the same thing every year; if you're loyal and kind you belong in Hufflepuff, if you're clever and sly you belong in Slytherin, if you're brave and good you belong in Gryffindor, and if you're smart and hard working you belong in Ravenclaw. After it had finished McGonagall instructed the first years on what to do, and then she began reading off names.

The sorting went on for a very long time, with each scared eleven year old stepping shakily to the stool. Then the hat would announce their house in its signature voice and the first year's fate was sealed for their next seven years. Some of them looked relieved when the hat called out their house, while others simply looked confused. Lily was glad to see, however, that all the new Gryffindors looked very proud to be where they were.

One young group of boys in particular caught her eye. They were smirking a lot, and sneering at quite a few students scattered through the hall. When the first one of them was called, a disturbance caught her eye down the table. Sirius Black had stood up and cupped his hands around his mouth, "Good luck in Hufflepuff little bro!" he shouted at the kid. The younger boy, who looked similar to Sirius, rolled his eyes and walked to the hat. Potter, Remus, and Pettigrew laughed uproariously, and a few of the students even started snickering.

The rest of his friends looked on rather uninterested, and did not seem surprised when their friend was pronounced a Slytherin. Black sat down again, muttering something to Potter and glared at the first year. Each of the group of boys were called after a while, and all of them were brought together again at the Slytherin table. The look on their faces when the hat shouted it out made her cringe; they were going to grow into a fearsome bunch. Probably bullies and creators of terror during their school years, and Lily didn't even want to know what they would become after school.

(Author's Note: The boy that Sirius yelled to was obviously Regulus. Sirius was taking advantage of his brother's discomfort in order to remind him that Sirius has the upper hand at school, and Regulus is the new kid.)

Finally Professor McGonagall rolled up her parchment, picked up the stool and hat, and took them out of the Great Hall. At this Dumbledore stood up, spreading his arms out to his students. With a deep voice and a welcoming smile he spoke, "At last, another year has begun."


	2. Vanishing All Life's Little Problems

Disclaimer:

Sadly I do not own Harry Potter, instead I shall write lowly fan fics in a pathetic attempt to reconstruct my fantasy.

Chapter Two

Vanishing All Life's Problems

Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, eating breakfast on that dreary Monday morning. Threatening gray storm clouds blanketed the ceiling, and an occasional thunderclap would resonate around the hall. Rain fell in short showers, the droplets fading away to nothing inches above the students' heads.

"What's our first class?" asked Sirius, yawning as he put his head down on the table.

"We don't know, we haven't gotten our schedules yet," said Remus patiently, waiting for McGonagall to reach them.

"I hope its History of Magic," said Sirius wistfully, "then I could sleep." His black hair fell into his eyes, and he kept blowing it away from his face. Then of course, it would fall back down and he would blow it up again, getting more and more frustrated.

"What on earth were you _doing _last night Sirius?" Questioned James, shoving a piece of toast into his mouth.

"I couldn't sleep," said Sirius exhaustedly, giving up on his hair "I had nightmares that your Head Boy badge ate me and spat out my guts."

"Oh," said James, revolted, "that sounds terrifying."

"It was," agreed Sirius, glaring at the shiny badge on James' chest.

Remus rolled his eyes, "No offense Sirius, but that's pathetic."

"No it's not!" said Sirius indignantly, "my best friend has turned into some rule abiding prick, my life is ruined, and I have every right to have nightmares about inanimate objects that represent the horrible new things in my life!"

"Right," said Remus sarcastically, "blame the _badge."_

"Hey, I think it's good to blame the badge!" said James hastily. Then under his breath he muttered, "That way, it's not my fault."

"Course schedules," said McGonagall, interrupting their conversation. She handed all four boys their schedules.

Sirius looked at his, and groaned loudly.

"What?" snapped McGonagall.

"I have transfiguration first," explained Sirius, "I'm tired, grumpy, and trying to get over the fact that my best friend became a traitor. How am I supposed to be able to concentrate and work hard like I know you expect?"

McGonagall looked at him as if he was insane and then said, "Black, you wear me out every day. Don't expect any sympathy from me."

"Yes Ma'am," said Sirius, sitting up briefly to salute her. Then he slouched back down again and rested his head on his plate.

"Potter," she said briskly. James started and sat up, blinking his eyes as if emerging from a deep sleep.

"Yes?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"You're quidditch captain, try outs need to be within two weeks."

"Wait, what? Really?" asked James incredulously

"Yes, really," said McGonagall, smiling slightly at him. "You are the best player I've seen in a long time, and I expect a good strong team from you this year. Don't disappoint me."

"Oh, no need to worry Professor. With me and Sirius, and Gryffindor as our name, what can stop us?"

"Malfoy is putting together a good Slytherin team, just be careful," warned McGonagall, "Now I really must hand the rest of these out," she gestured towards the schedules.

"Alright, see you in class Professor," sang Sirius after her.

"So, we have Transfiguration, Charms, and double Potions today," mused Remus, reading the schedule.

"Oh fun," said Sirius sarcastically. "Don't you just love having the three hardest classes on your first day?"

"I don't," said Peter, squeakily speaking up for the first time that day.

"Peter, you obviously don't understand the true complex art of sarcasm, do you?" asked Sirius.

"What?" asked Peter, looking confused.

"Sar-cas-m, Sarcasm," said Sirius, playing out the syllables. "It involves monotone and a lot of eye rolling, I doubt you'd ever get the hang of it."

"Oh," said Peter, pretending to understand, "okay."

"Peter, it's a good thing you're around," reflected Sirius, leaning back, "Or we wouldn't have anyone to laugh at regularly."

"Oh that's nice," said Remus, rolling his eyes.

"You like me because I'm funny?" asked Peter, furrowing his brow.

"No, we like you because you're not funny. You're stupid. It's hilarious," said Sirius bluntly.

"I'm stupid?" asked a panicked Peter.

"No Peter, you're ignorant. That's a big difference that Sirius can't comprehend," explained Remus.

"Yeah, that's right," agreed Sirius.

Suddenly Remus spoke, "James, what are you doing?"

James swiveled around to face his friends, fumbling with an excuse, "Oh – well I was . . . I mean I was thinking about . . . Or, I was talking to . . ."

"Stop drooling over Evans," instructed Sirius sternly, "We all are very well aware that she is the hottest girl in the entire school. You don't need to show us a visual display about the effect she has on most of our gender."

"I wasn't _drooling_!" exclaimed James, glaring at Sirius.

"You were close," argued Sirius.

"I was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

Was too!"

"Okay guys, can you walk and argue? We need to go to class," said Remus in a bored tone. He noticed a few girls staring at the group, and made sure his hair was in his eyes before he stood up. For some reason all the girls loved it when his brown hair covered his blue eyes. They said it made him look handsome and mysterious.

James and Sirius both stood up, still going at it.

"Was not!"

Was too!"

The four boys left the Great Hall, and headed towards the transfiguration classroom, Sirius and James bickering the entire way. Remus just ignored them, usually they stopped sooner if they didn't have an audience.

Finally, they reached McGonagall's room and stepped inside, heading towards their usual desks in the corner. James and Sirius continued to exchange words in a joking manner, until finally they called a truce and sat there, panting. James grinned, "I don't even know what we were arguing about," he said happily.

"Me neither," shrugged Sirius.

"You two are idiots," said Remus pityingly, shaking his head.

"We know," said Sirius.

"Yeah, you've been saying that since first year," said James, proud of himself for remember that crucial detail.

"I don't think the idea has fully clicked with you though," said Remus.

"I don't think it has either," confided Sirius, looking around to make sure no one was listening. At that moment a group of Slytherins entered, looking around at the classroom distastefully, before finally settling down regally in the far corner. Bellatrix was among them and at the sight of her cousin she sneered and turned away, her shiny hair swirling behind her.

"Wow Sirius, I think she's starting to like you," said Remus lightly.

"Oh yeah, we're best mates," said Sirius sarcastically, before turning away broodingly.

James was about to reply when he was distracted by a very beautiful girl entering McGonagall's classroom. Lily Evans stood at the doorway, surrounded by McKinnon and Kiernet. She was wearing her black school robes, and her hair was tied up in a messy bun with tendrils escaping all over the place. It was as if small licks of fire were creeping down her neck, and her head was blazing.

"I don't think she knows a fire's burning," he said absently, gazing at her adoringly.

"What?" snapped Sirius, staring pointedly at Lily, "I don't see a fire."

"Wha - ? Oh, never mind," he said, blushing.

"Are you talking about her hair?" Asked Remus knowingly, glancing at Lily's fiery mass.

"Um – maybe," said James abashedly.

"You're a disgrace," said Sirius, "Mooning after some bloody girl, where's your pride?"

"Not here," said James meekly.

"I bloody well hope not," said Sirius, slipping into a foul mood.

James sat there and prayed for McGonagall to come in so he would be saved from Sirius' wrath. His prayers

were answered, thirty seconds later the bell rang and McGonagall came in briskly. "Alright class, sit up and prepare yourselves for the hardest year of learning you have ever experienced," she said, walking to her desk and setting her cloak down on it.

Sirius raised his hand, a devious glint in his eyes, "Professor?"

"Yes Black?" she addressed him.

"I'm not prepared."

"That is not my problem Black, and considering you get some of the highest marks in this class I see no reason to believe that."

"I wasn't talking about _Transfiguration,"_ he said, smirking.

"Then it is not a matter of consequence," she said, looking pointedly at him.

"I'm not prepared to see the looks on Slytherin's face when we kick their asses at the Quidditch final this year," he said cheerfully. McGonagall's mouth fell open and she looked shocked.

Lucius Malfoy and three other Slytherins stood up, enraged. Malfoy spoke threateningly to Sirius, "Oh Black, I doubt that."

"Doubt what?" asked Sirius, as McGonagall stood there at a loss for words.

"You will never beat us," he spat venomously at Sirius, who grinned at him.

"I think I will," he said carelessly, shrugging.

Malfoy shot him a death look, and then slowly sat down. By then McGonagall had regained the use of speech, and was ready to use it.

"Black, that type of language is inexcusable, not to mention extremely rude in the context you used it in," she scolded him. "I _never _want to hear you say that in this classroom again, do you understand?"

"Perfectly Ma'am," he said cheekily, winking at her.

McGonagall looked up at the ceiling and sighed heavily, "I thought you said you were tired today."

"I am," he said innocently, "I'm using words not actions to irritate you. Words are less exhausting."

Professor McGonagall looked at him for a moment, then chose to ignore him and continue with her welcoming speech. "Anyway, this year is the last year you will have to gain knowledge and learn at Hogwarts. After this you will enter the world as an adult, which I'm not quite sure some of you are ready for," she stared pointedly at Sirius, who smiled sweetly. "Soon you will have all the responsibilities of an adult on your shoulders, if you have not gotten them yet. As you exit the school and enter the real world, it will be up to you how you put your knowledge to use. You may pursue careers, or choose to work with muggles, or perhaps you may choose not to use your magic in an ethical way at all. However you do it, I will at least have the satisfaction of knowing that without your seven years here, you would not be able to do anything you are able to do now."

Lily Evans was sitting attentively, though with her head bent to listen to something McKinnon was whispering in her ear. Her emerald eyes were glittering in the classroom light, and a quill was in her hand ready to be put to use. James smiled gently, he loved how she multi tasked in her gentle brilliant way. She was so classy and put together, the very opposite of himself. He would never have a chance with the beautiful muggle born, as perfect as she was she would never like him more than the annoying skin ailments that never plagued her.

"Please prepare to review some important spells that came up in OWLS," said Professor McGonagall sharply, cutting through James' thoughts.

He groaned and rubbed his eyes, "Sirius, what did we do in OWLS?" he asked quietly.

"Dunno, good question," answered Sirius, "I didn't pay attention."

"Then how did you get all Outstandings?" asked James in mock outrage.

"Uhh . . . my brilliant wit and talent combined with sharp reflexes and photographic memory?" asked Sirius, grinning.

"Then why don't you remember what you did with your 'brilliant wit and photographic memory?'"

"Unimportant," shrugged Sirius.

At that McGonagall asked the class to raise their hands and name off certain spells that pertained to their fifth year exams.

Lily Evans raised her hand, "The vanishing spell was important I remember," she said, smiling

slightly at McGonagall.

"Correct," answered Professor McGonagall, "the vanishing spell was a vital piece of your Transfiguration exams, yet I am sorry to say that not many of you were able to fully complete the spell during your OWLS."

Remus raised his hand, rolling his eyes at Sirius snickering. "Yes Lupin?" McGonagall addressed him.

"Switching spell," he said, glaring at Sirius.

"Yes, the switching spell was in your written exams and there were quite a few difficult questions for it. Now, does anyone know why I am asking you about your OWLS, though they were two years ago?"

"Cause she forgot?" muttered Sirius to James, who chuckled.

"Because you want to review them and there is a slight chance they may show up in NEWTS," said Lily clearly, writing down a few notes on her parchment.

"Exactly, as elementary as they may seem to you right now, I can guarantee you that at least half the class will be unable to do either of those spells correctly on their first try here in this classroom," said McGonagall, piercing the room with her disappointed gaze.

James was distracted again when Kiernet murmured something to both McKinnon and Lily Evans. They both giggled, and turned to look at the Slytherins in the corner. Malfoy sneered at them, and Lily waved sarcastically. James chuckled again, she was a fiery one, that was for sure.

"Evans and Potter, come up here," said Professor McGonagall briskly, beckoning them over. "Now, these two are going to demonstrate the correct use of both these spells, so pay attention."

Lily raised an eyebrow at her friends, who shrugged. James just stood there, bored. He had expected to be asked to demonstrate, he did get the best grades in the class after all.

"Now, you will be practicing on each other, so I expect the both of you to be careful. Potter, you will switch Evans to a puppy and Evans, you get to vanish Potter," McGonagall grinned at the smiles enveloping on both faces.

"You reckon I can vanish Potter and _not _get detention?" asked Lily, widening her eyes.

"Yes, you may vanish Potter and not get detention. However, you do have to conjure him back, understand?"

"But why?" complained Lily, and the whole class laughed aloud. Professor McGonagall smiled appreciatively.

"As enjoyable as that would be, you do have to make him come back," said Professor McGonagall, knowingly glancing at James.

"Yeah, 'cause if you don't we'll get you," threatened Sirius, motioning towards himself, Remus, and Peter.

"Black," warned McGonagall, and Sirius sat back down.

"Potter you may go first, but you need to be sure to do the spell correctly. I don't want to have to send the Head Girl to the hospital wing on the first day of school," said James' Professor.

James scoffed and said, "Honestly Professor, when was the last time you saw me mess up in here?" Then he turned away from her and he raised his wand. Lily looked at him, with her emerald eyes searching him in a way that only hers could. He looked at her back, flicked his wand, and said the appropriate spell. At once the most beautiful girl in the room was transformed into a cute elegant cocker spaniel, with bright green eyes and a reddish tint in its fir.

McKinnon and Kiernet cooed, "Oh, you're so cute!" to the small puppy, but they were drowned out by the Slytherin's laughter.

"What's so funny?" demanded Sirius, glaring at them.

"The mudblood just proved that she is, without a doubt, a bitch," said Malfoy snidely.

"You did not just say that," said Remus in a deadly voice, meeting his cold grey eyes with his own blue ones.

"Oh yes, I did," said Malfoy carelessly, glancing at Lily-the-spaniel on the floor.

Sirius glared at him, and slowly pulled out his wand. In a flash a look of sheer horror was put on Malfoy's face as he felt small pus filled pimples adorn his body. "Ah Malfoy, looks like you forgot to wash," said a Sirius evilly.

"Blood traitor," he spat at Sirius, and quickly muttered the counter course for himself.

McGonagall looked up just as Malfoy went back to normal. "What was that all about?" she asked sternly.

When no one answered, she chose to ignore it. "Alright Potter, I reckon you may turn her back now," she said, back to her usual strict self.

The cocker spaniel barked sweetly in agreement, and James muttered the reverse spell. Again, Lily Evans was standing in front of him, brushing small tendrils of red hair out of her eyes. James went weak in the knees, and leaned casually against McGonagall's desk in an effort to hide it.

"Evans, you may vanish Potter now," said McGonagall, her eyes twinkling.

"Gladly," said Lily, and she raised her thin wand. "Evanesco!" she said, and James popped out of existence.

It was strange being vanished, thought James as Lily made him vanish from the classroom. It was as if you were in a different space away from time and light and dark and all things in between. Ah well, at least he'd be back at the classroom soon.

He was sure that at this moment Sirius was laughing and Remus was looking on with something of amusement in his eye. The Slytherins were probably basking in the glow of him not being there momentarily, and McGonagall was sighing in relief. Lily was standing there, smiling slightly at her success. Any minute now McGonagall would demand for her to conjure him up again. Wait, Lily Evans was going to _conjure _him? Wow, who knew transfiguration could be fun to the average adolescent boy!

James' thoughts wandered for a while, until finally he felt a weird dissolving sensation all over his body. Then his surroundings faded and he felt a rush of cold hit him. As his classroom rematerialized around him he grinned, that had been incredible.

Professor McGonagall was just finishing telling the class what a superb job Lily had done with her vanishing spell when James reappeared. Sirius grinned and waved spastically at him, and James waved hyperly back. "Now, you may go to your seats," said Professor McGonagall, and Lily and James returned to their desks.

"Now, I want you to pair up and take turns switching each other into different animal forms. After a few moments you must return your partner to their original state. If anyone uses this assignment as an opportunity to do inappropriate things, you are warned. I will not tolerate _any _misbehavior, so please be responsible and careful," instructed McGonagall, and James and Sirius paired up immediately.

Remus sighed, he would have to find a new partner. Suddenly a sweet voice spoke, and James' head whipped around, "Remus, would you like to be my partner?"

"Sure Lily, thanks," said Remus, avoiding James' eye.

"Sorry, it's just . . . my friends have paired up and yours did too, so I just figured . . ." said Lily hesitantly.

"No problem, thanks for asking," said Remus kindly, and James turned away, furious with himself.

"Ah, bad luck mate," said Sirius, "don't worry, Remus won't do anything stupid."

"He better not," growled James, searching his robes for his wand.

"Hey, next class you could get left out and maybe she'll ask you to be her partner," said Sirius in mock sympathy.

"Really?" James perked up.

"No," said Sirius boredly. James scowled.

"Hello Lily, how was Arithmancy?" greeted Marly as Lily sat down in the Great Hall.

"It was fine, I didn't get any homework," shrugged Lily, looking at the different foods on the table.

"Well, Care of Magical Creatures was horrid," said Alice grumpily, glaring at her plate.

"How?" asked Lily, placing some salad on her plate.

Alice sighed, "Well, we each were assigned to do a project on a different magical creature. Guess what I got?"

"Thestrals?" suggested Marly, spooning some mashed potatoes in her mouth.

"No, worse," said Alice.

"Dragons?"

"I wish," said Alice wistfully, "But no, Black got dragons."

"Hippogriffs?" asked Lily, bewildered.

"You all are thinking of exciting magnificent creatures. No no no, think of _boring, _and _untalented _and _uninteresting _and _disgusting _creaturesThat's closer to the mark."

Lily and Marly looked at each other, then said at the exact same time, "flobberworms."

"Yeah," confirmed Alice, staring moodily at her plate.

"Ouch," winced Marly, "Do you have to write an essay?"

"Fifteen inches," answered Alice gloomily.

"On _flobberworms?_" Lily looked revolted.

"Yeah," said Alice.

"Did anyone get worse than you?" asked Marly sympathetically.

"Well, someone got fire mucus snails, but not really," said Alice regretfully.

"Well I have something better to talk about," said Marly in a singsong voice.

"What?" snapped Alice.

"The way that one seventh year from Ravenclaw over there is staring at you," she answered happily. She gestured towards a handsome brown haired boy sitting on the far end of the Ravenclaw table. He looked away hastily when Marly pointed at him.

"Oh," Alice blushed, "That's probably Longbottom.

"Longbottom?" questioned Marly, "I would hate to have that name."

"Hey," Lily looked at her reproachfully, "Positive feedback for Alice please!"

"Fine," sighed Marly, "He _is _pretty cute."

"Thanks," Alice beamed at her.

Marly grinned at her, "Feel better?"

"Much," said Alice cheerfully.

Suddenly a commotion was raised when a brown barn owl streaked into the Great Hall. It was carrying two letters, obviously a school owl. It was odd that mail was being delivered at dinner, the post normally always came at breakfast.

Alice raised her eyebrows, "It's heading towards our table," she observed.

The owl swooped down over the Gryffindors, who looked at it curiously. It dropped one letter on Potter's head, and then continued down the table. Potter cursed at the owl as Black roared with laughter, and Remus rolled his eyes.

It approached the girls, who watched it silently. Then it gracefully dropped its letter neatly next to Lily's plate and flew away. The students turned back to their dinners, and talk resumed in the hall. "What's it say?" asked Marly.

"I have no idea," replied Lily, bewildered.

"Well open it," urged Alice.

"It's from Dumbledore," said Lily, and she carefully slit the letter open. A creamy piece of parchment covered in loopy handwriting fell out and into her lap. She picked it up carefully and unfolded it, then furrowed her brow.

"What's going on?" asked Marly, trying to see the letter.

"Good question," said Lily, reading it. Alice and Marly looked down the table. The marauders, normally boisterous and loud, were quiet and confused. They kept exchanging worried glances, and James was rereading the letter with the same look as Lily.

At the Staff Table Dumbledore looked at his two Heads, and the twinkle in his eyes vanished. His eyes filled with worry, and McGonagall glanced at him. She too, looked worried and agitated, and together they dreaded telling the two model students what was to be done, and how they had to do it.


End file.
